Weakness
by Izumi Nonohara
Summary: Everyone has their weaknesses… His just seem to overcome him more easily. And he couldn’t bear to see her hurt one more time. ShinoHina//KibaHina
1. Chapter 1

**(Sorta) Pairing :: Shino Aburame + Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rating :: K+**

**Summary :: Everyone has their weaknesses… His just seem to overcome him more easily. And he couldn't bear to see her hurt one more time.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter I~**

He did his thinking at night now.

Fewer distractions, no hungry birds pecking at his windows. The moonlight shone, less brightly than the sun, but still beautiful. Almost beautiful enough.

He missed her.

Swarming in his mind, in his heart, in every part of him, the insects churned with the loss of peace. He felt their vibrations speaking the unmistakable words to him, words he knew by heart. The words telling him how much he needed her.

But he would always deny it, never willing that she should have anything other than the best. And the morning always came earlier than he would expect, the moon leaving him to his own thoughts, and the sunrise would come brightly to awaken another day. There would be too much to do, too much to think about for him to waste his time thinking of her.

Team 8. Good times.

It was on nights like this, nights of a full moon, when he would reminisce. He would remember those times and wonder where they went. And tonight, he lay on his bed and remembered the day when he realized that he didn't have a chance.

_"Hinata… I love you."_

No, it wasn't he who had spoken those words. He hadn't been the one to kiss her lips that day… It had been his best friend. The one who would secretly cry when Naruto hurt her and drink till he puked when he couldn't get it out of his head. The friend who loved his teammate almost as much as Shino did.

Shino, however, was vile. Disgusting. The crawling creatures that resided inside him, though he loved them so, were the cause of so much aversion… Even so, he couldn't bring himself to believe that she would desert him merely for the pact between the Aburame clan and the insects. She saw deeper than that. And yet it wasn't his arms she rested in tonight.

Little was Shino aware that very soon it would be… Or did he know after all?

Hinata would always be his weakness. She would always be the one he would come back to, and of course on that cold night, he would never refuse her entrance when she came, tear-stained skin and bloodshot eyes reflecting in the moonlight. He could never answer to the voices inside telling him he couldn't stand one more night of this, when Hinata would cry on his shoulder and he would tell her everything would be alright, keeping that steely gaze behind his shades and pretending he didn't feel an ounce of anything but friendship for her. And of course it would be alright; the one she loved would come to his door in the morning, only because he knew that was where she would be. Kiba would cry and beg her to come back, and through her pain she would go.

Because she had a weakness as well, and he was afraid that she would never be able to let go… Ignoring the fact that he knew exactly how she felt.

"N-never again, Shino… Never again." She cried as he let her inside, locking the door behind her. She stuttered not from nervousness, but from the tearfulness and pain that wracked her, and he knew every bit of it.

"He will come back in the morning…" He led her to the living room, handing her a blanket. He sat by her.

"I don't want to go back, Shino… I never want to go back." She trembled. He was used to her tears, but they never stopped piercing him as if they were shards of ice.

Kiba never could contain his feelings. And when he went into a rage… That was no time for a lady to be around. Especially not Hinata, the most timid lady he had ever met. And yet it was so obvious how much Kiba really cared for her. It was a sad thing to see.

"He loves you, Hinata. You know that." He spoke the words, yet he winced when she pulled up the sleeves of her sweater to reveal her newly acquired bruises. No, he couldn't stand to see her go back one more time. But he would have to. She was, after all, his weakness, and if she wanted to go, you could bet she would go. She would go one more time, and it would break his heart again. He was always the silent one, the man of few words. And he would watch in silence as Kiba would hurt her again.

He couldn't stand it.

"I won't go back again, Shino. I've… I've made up my mind."

And so the story ends… Or does it begin? No one ever knows, except for the doors that are never again opened, and which of the best friends could capture the fleeting affections of Hinata Hyuuga.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter II~**

In this way did the morning come, with Hinata's sleeping form resting on that couch, leaning against Shino's shoulder. He loved her. He really did.

"Shino! Open the door! I know she's in there!" For once, he didn't answer. It was life or death here… Or at least the risk of his heart being broken once again. It hurt. Shino could hear Kiba's fist pound against the wooden door as his shouts were reduced to pleading. "You've never let me down before, man… Please… I don't know what I would do without her! I'm sorry, really!"

Hinata was still sleeping soundly. She had no idea what was going on… And hopefully she never would have to see it again. Shino carefully removed her from his shoulder and laid her gently on the pillows. He went to the door.

"Shino, please…" Kiba was crying as the door opened, rivers coming from his eyes like no tomorrow. This had happened before, over and over again. "I know I messed up! I always mess up! But I can't imagine life without her!" He met Shino's eyes, taking him by the shoulders. "Don't you understand what I mean? I can't help myself, it just hurts too bad to see her go! Don't you get it?"

Shino looked away. Yes, he got it. He understood every word, which is why Kiba should've understood why he couldn't stand to see her hurt again. But it was Kiba… His emotions would overcome any sense of reason in him.

"She's still sleeping, Kiba." He looked over at Hinata; her expression was so peaceful. She looked so happy.

As Kiba finally realized what Shino had known all along, he released his grip on his friend's shoulders. "You… You would never hurt her would you…?" He whispered. "No matter what would happen, you would never hurt her." His shoulders began to shake with remorse. Shino looked down. "You really are the best for her, aren't you?"

No one spoke.

"She doesn't want to go back this time, Kiba."

"That's what she told me." Kiba glanced at the sleeping shinobi with longing. "She said… she would never come back…"

"She really has gotten stronger, hasn't she?" Both were watching her now, as her shoulders moved with her breath, so oblivious to all that was going on around her, lost in peaceful dreams as her best friends were torn. She had no idea what turmoil she caused.

"Yes, but we all have our weaknesses, don't we, Shino?"

"…I suppose we do."

* * *

And Kiba left, heartbreak and all, to face another day; the day he would finally face his weaknesses with strength, learning to live without love. Maybe one day he would come back to her stronger, who knows? He would always love her, after all.

And when Hinata awoke, she found not a quarrel between her friend and lover, but simply Shino, awake by her side to tell her all that had happened.

"He's gone, Hinata. You never have to go back." The tears sprung to her eyes, but they never fell. Instead, she smiled.

"Thank you, Shino. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you." He couldn't bear to look at her; he didn't know what he might say if he had to face that smile. He really loved her. But he forced himself to look into her eyes. It all came down to that moment, when he took off those sunglasses and faced her fully.

"I love you."

At that moment, she said nothing. He took her in his arms, and she began to cry. He rocked her slowly, and although she didn't return his feelings directly quite yet, the words that she spoke meant just as much.

"Thank you, Shino. Thank you for everything."

Yes, she was his weakness. But sometimes, the greatest strengths can be born out of weakness, and overcoming those weaknesses can make you feel invincible. He loved her, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**The end!!! I hope you all enjoyed it, please R&R~!!!**

** ~Izu**


End file.
